Will You?
by Laura and Amber
Summary: A drabble series of Phineas and Ferb couples who are soon to be married. Couples include Phinbella (Phineas and Isabella), Ferbnessa (Ferb and Vanessa), Perryshmirtz (Perry and Doofenshmirtz), Lindashmirtz (Linda and Doofenshmirtz), Dooflene (Doofenshmirtz and Charlene), and Montenny (Monty and Jenny) and others. Rated T for slightly mature romance.
1. Perryshmirtz

_This fanfic is for Perryshmirtz fans to enjoy! It was greatly inspired by Demidae's fanart of the couple entitled "Fanart50 2 They'll Never Know". I don't have credit of the picture and I hope I cause no offense._

* * *

It had been nearly 5 years since Phineas and Ferb's Summer Vacation.

In year 3, the family had moved away, leaving their pet platypus behind. Perry lived in the Owca base and still fought Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

In year 4, Perry had been transformed into a human by Doofenshmirtz where her gender was made known to the confused doctor.

By year 5, the duo had fallen in love. They kept it secret to not be torn apart by Owca and Lovemuffin. Battles were small and easily decided to let Perry win. Days off were spent discreetly seeing one another. Walks in the park, playing on the beach, going over to "keep an eye" on the other. No one had the slightest clue. They assumed it was part of the more informal side of their "frenemy" relationship. Till one day.

"Carl! Where's Agent P? She should be back by now!", Monogram ordered.

"I'm afraid I'm not sure, Sir.", Carl said with a shrug. "It IS getting pretty late though. Do you want me to call her in?"

"No. I'll do it myself.", Monogram said. "That woman's been arriving later and later by the mission."

Where was Perry? Perry was still at the DEI. With the lights turned low, Perry was still captured in one last embrace as the couple said their goodbye.

"Nnn... No. Heinz, really. I have to go.", Perry said, pulling away from their kiss.

"Come on, Perry, not yet. Please?", Heinz begged, pulling her closer.

Her watch began to beep, meaning Major Monogram was trying to contact her.

"No, Heinz.", Perry said, backing up out of his arms now. "I'm sorry but you know I have to go."

"Come on, Perry. Please don't leave me alone again.", Heinz said in a half-hearted joke.

After all he was normally very alone. Ever since Perry fell in love with him, he's only been physically alone.

"No, Heinz I have to.", Perry said with a small smile. "Besides, you know I-"

"No. Perry.", Heinz said, with a smile of his own. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box which he opened up to reveal a ring with amethyst and sapphire jewels. "You don't have to...unless you want to."

Perry stared in shock at the ring, understanding what he was saying. She gave a smile and Heinz could feel his heart swell with joy.

"AGENT P!", Monogram's voice cut through the sweet silence they shared, though he wasn't heard.

"Of course.", Perry whispered to him, taking the ring.

"Thank you.", he mouthed.

She gave a nod and turned to her watch to say, "I-I'm sorry, Sir. Yes?"

"Where are you!? Do you know what time it is?!"

"Y-Yes Sir. I'm sorry. I was a little caught up in Doof's trap.", she said, blushing a bit.

"Well hurry up! We need you in before we lock the doors.", Monogram barked.

"Yes, Sir.", she saluted, he signed off.

She turned one last time to her fiance and with a hug, a kiss, a goodbye, and a promise, she left him for what could possibly be the last time.


	2. Phinbella

Phineas was in trouble...again. Only this time, it was much worse.

"No! Wait! Isabella!", Phineas stammered but Isabella had her mind made up.

She slammed the door behind her and left her best friend all alone. 21 year-old Phineas sighed and hung his head. He knew he was in deep trouble. And this wasn't a first.

Isabella was so fed up with trying to show him she loved him. So fed up with all these years of wasted attempts. Even in HIGH SCHOOL he ignored her. She DATED FERB, who agreed to it only to help her try to generate jealousy in Phineas, and nothing worked. Nothing could've worked to catch his attention. He slipped away from the mistletoe, he hid himself on New Year's Eve at midnight, he said he was sick whenever a school dance came up. She was tired of it. She was tired of his sucking up when she DID get mad at him for it and she was tired of his inventing antics taking up more time and importance than his friends.

"...You know why she's mad.", Ferb was saying over the visual-phone he and Phineas had installed in their houses.

Ferb had already been married for a year now to Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and Phineas had only Perry for company now. But they kept in touch often and would still get together to invent things.

"I know, but you know MY side of the argument.", Phineas said, feeling rather defeated. "Ferb, what am I gonna do? She won't even answer my calls!"

"Well, Phineas. You're twenty-one years old. I think you've had plenty of time.", Ferb said, rather determinedly. "Look at me."

"I know. I know. I just.. I wanna make sure it's... PERFECT.", Phineas said, a slight dreamy smile on his face as his imagination ran off with him again again. "Everything. To the smallest detail."

"Well unless you get a move on it, it's not gonna be ANYTHING like you want cause she's not gonna be there.", Ferb urged.

"...you're right."

"Yes. Yes I am."

"I gotta do it."

"Better get on with it then."

"Well I gotta do it this Friday, really.", Phineas said with an embarrassed smile.

"Why again?", Ferb sighed in disappointment.

"Cause...", Phineas paused before smiling widely. "...she'll be there."

Friday rolled by and Isabella went to the town's club. She had cried for so long after breaking up her friendship with Phineas, it was definitely time to take a break and blow off some steam. Who knew? Maybe she'd find someone else to fall in love with.

Well people got up on stage and they did their karaoke. Some drunk, some talented. Isabella paid very little attention to it. She wondered about stepping up, but decided against it. But just before she decided to leave for the night, her hair stood on end as a familiar voice spoke into the microphone.

"Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen. Glad to join you this evening as I dedicate this song...", Phineas said with a smile before he waved a hand in Isabella's direction and a spotlight shone down on her. "...to a very, VERY, dear friend of mine."

The song played its intro. At first Isabella was stunned. But when she caught her attention again, she scowled back at Phineas. She was NOT going to listen to another silly serenade of his and let him slip away this time. He already did that, several times, when they were younger. Not this time.

_"I can finally see... That you're right there beside me..."_, Phineas began to sing before Isabella huffed off to the bathroom. His panic rose and he chased after her, still singing to the song.

_I am not my own. For I have been made new._

He managed to beat her to the door but there was more than one bathroom in the joint and Isabella was determined to stay as far away from his madness as possible. She turned on her heels and headed in the opposite direction.

_Please don't let me go. I desperately need you._

Phineas chased her through the crowd as they weaved this way and that, trying to reach their goals. Why did he HAVE to follow her? Isabella swore to herself that if he ever did catch her, he was gonna get a serious jack-slap upside that triangle face of his.

_I am not my own. For I have been made new._

He finally grasped her by the hand as he sang, _"Please don't let me go..."_

She turned angrily to him but the world stopped and she was switched to surprise as Phineas got down on his knee and held up a small box, opened it, and revealed the ring that was hidden inside.

_"I desperately need you..."_, he said, his eyes shining with hope and love.

"Awwwwwww...!", the crowd cheered as they saw the ring.

"...Ph..Phineas?", Isabella stammered in breathless confusion.

"Isabella. I love you. I always have. From the moment I met you, I have waited all these years, waiting, for the moment when I could tell you, and ask you to marry me.", Phineas explained, standing up. "I didn't want anything to ruin it. Anything to ruin us. That's why I ignored you when we were kids. That's why I kept my distance when we were teenagers. Ferb explained the whole thing to me when you two dated. I didn't want our stupidity of being young, to ruin anything. I wanted it to be perfect. If I could, I would've asked you to marry me when we first met. I love you Isabella. So I'll ask again.. Will you please marry me?"

As Phineas told his tale, tears welded up into the woman's eyes. She was touched and hurt at the same time. He had waited so long. Kept this to himself for this long. Just to have this moment. He wanted to marry her when they were only 5! But she was pained at the same time. All those crazy schemes, trying to make him jealous, trying to make him notice her. She really felt like a jerk for it, so she just broke down into tears and Phineas held her close, gently stroking her hair reassuringly.

"Yes..", she finally whispered in a barely audible voice.

"Yes?", he asked, his heart raising in hope.

"Yes..", she replied, a bit louder as she nodded.

"...Thank you."


	3. Lindashmirtz

Young, 24 year-old, Linda was still in shock as she pulled into the driveway in front of her apartment. How could this have happened? She didn't actually... Well at least as far as she could remember she didn't... She had barely noticed the tears in her eyes until she stepped into her apartment and her roommate, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, was alarmed.

"Linda! Linda, why are you crying?", Heinz said, his panic rising as he hurried over from the kitchen.

She wiped away a few tears, wanted to say something, but only sighed and sat down on the couch in the living room, burying her face into her hands.

"Oh my gosh..", she muttered as Heinz came over and sat beside her.

He placed a reassuring arm around her shoulder and a hand on her knee, hoping she would tell him soon. He did owe her for stopping him from committing suicide only a week ago and he tried everything he could to be there for her. But as of lately, she was feeling sick to her stomach. Almost all day long, she would want to curl up somewhere, and barely eat a thing. It wasn't until today that Heinz finally convinced her of going to see a doctor.

"Linda.. Linda, please, just tell me what happened?", he asked. "I can take it. What's wrong?"

Linda only cried to herself but after a moment, she finally lifted her face, wiped away her tears, and then turned to him. She was as scared as she looked and Heinz was even more worried it was really bad news.

"I-I-I'm...p-p-pre-pregnant...", she finally whispered.

Heinz's suspense suddenly dropped along with his shoulders. Fear gripped him by the throat and he was even more afraid to say why than to acknowledge this fact.

"I.. I don't know how it happened but.. Oh my gosh! I'm not even married!", Linda cried some more as fresh hot tears poured down her face.

Heinz knew. His memory wasn't easily faulted, but this time, it did slip one very important detail. But here Linda was. Scared to death. Not at all ready for this sudden child and terrified of what's to happen.

"...Um.. L...Linda?", Heinz said, trying not to stammer. "...R-remember when...when we first met? Ummm... And I.. And I spiked your drink when you brought me here cause..cause you were stressed out?"

Linda looked over at him, at first in confusion, but then in alarm. Both of their faces grew red and a deadly silence fell over both. The mother broke down into tears, and guilt wrapped around the embarrassed father as both buried their faces in their hands now. But as Linda cried some more, Heinz looked over at her. He knew what it was like, to not be ready for something you were forced to do. He knew what it was like to be scared of being a new parent. Guilt turned to sympathy and then into empathy. He sat up some more, turned to face her, and placed his hand on her shoulder again.

"Linda..?", Heinz began, soon earning her attention.

He braved himself for this decision, prayed desperately in his mind that it won't be wrong, and got down on the floor on one knee as he took her hand in his.

"Linda Flynn.. Will you...marry me?", he asked, only earning a surprised stare in return. "I'm the reason why this has happened and I'm willing to take on that responsibility. I can't let you face this all alone. I.. I love you too much. I'm willing to do my part and be a supportive and loving husband and father for both you and this child. So please... Please... Say yes..."

But Linda couldn't speak. It was too much. A small smile began to crawl onto her face before she suddenly enclosed Heinz into a large embrace. She cried on his shoulder and uttered a "thank you" as he wrapped his arms around her in return.

"It's okay..", he shushed lovingly. "We'll get through this.. We'll get through this together... I promise."


	4. Montenny

It was Jenny Brown's 21st birthday and not much had changed over the last 6 years. Phineas, Ferb, and Django had grown into teenagers. Candace had become a more contacting friend as she had decreased in her attempts to bust her brothers but there was only one major difference in life and she had to chuckle when she said "major". Monty Monogram was her boyfriend and was of course, there for her birthday. They had been dating in secret from his father for the last 3 years.

Jenny and Monty were both invited to Jenny's father's house for a small party in celebration of her birthday and of course, we all know how it normally goes. The reason why HIS house though was because the birthday cake he had made was so delicate in it's artistic frosting as it stood in small statues, it would be hard to him to drive it to Jenny's apartment without ruining something. Still. Everything was appreciated all the same and as Jenny sat down to do her presents, she noticed an unusually large one.

"Who's this one from?", she asked.

"Me.", Monty said with a smile. "I really hope you like it."

Jenny looked over the box curiously for the moment. She found it wasn't even a fully wrapped box. It was just a pretty-decorated box with a lid and everything. She popped off the lid and found another box inside. She took that one out, popped off the lid, and found yet another box. She looked at him curiously as did many, and she could see the laughter being restrained in his smile.

"...Am I going to find a little woman in this?", she asked with a smile of her own, earning a chuckle.

"Keep going.", he urged on.

She went through box after box after box, each one smaller and smaller and smaller than the last till she finally came up to a very small, white, box. It easily fitted into the palm of her hand. She looked at it curiously and saw it was a flip-lid. When she opened it a small silver ring with a diamond was found nestled in it and everyone gasped seeing it.

"Wh..?", she began before she noticed Monty took her hand in his and knelt down.

"Jenny Brown. I couldn't ask for a better woman than you. You're funny, creative, and have an amazing care and knowledge for animals. Will you please marry me?", he asked, his smile still on his face.

She only stared in shock while Candace and Stacy fawned at the sight. Jenny finally found voice to chuckle and smiled as she gave a nod in return.

"Yes.", she said happily.

He stood up and leaned over to kiss her and a round of cheers and applaud went through the room for the betrothed.

"What about your dad?", she asked when they stopped kissing.

"He'll freak out at first, but so's yours.", Monty chuckled.

She giggled and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you.", she whispered.

"Thank YOU.", he returned.

* * *

_Okay, yeah. Super short chapter. It's a birthday party! Not really a whole lot that could happen! *Chuckles* Jenny brings such a relief to Monty's life as a secret agent. ^^ Hope you love this couple like I do!_


	5. Ferbnessa

Ferb tapped against the table nervously. He was normally very nonchalant, until it came to girls. Vanessa specifically. But over the time of their relationship, soon blossoming into romance and pure love, he became relaxed about this too. And then there's tonight. THE night. The night he'd finally ask her. Ask her to marry him. And so here they were. In a nice restaurant, nothing to elegant or fancy but still nice, on Vanessa's day off from the coffee shop, as he tried hard to find some way to ask. But every time he started, he was either interrupted or backtracked before she even noticed.

"U-Um.. Vanessa?", he asked, pausing in his meal.

"Yes?", she asked, looking up from her fork.

"I was um.. I was wanting to ask um...", he began before fear took hold of him once more and he stood up. "Er, on second thought. I'm going to go use the bathroom."

"Again?", she asked, slightly confused.

"Yes. Again.", he nodded before almost running off.

Vanessa only watched him walk away in confusion. What did he wanna ask? But then, as if to answer her question, her cell phone began to ring and she answered it to find Phineas on the other end.

"Hey, Vanessa!", Phineas greeted.

"Oh. Hey Phineas.", she said, sitting back in her chair. "What's up?"

"I was just wanting to check if you and Ferb are alright with this Friday."

"This Friday? What's happening this Friday?"

"...My awards ceremony? I invited you and Ferb just the other day. I know I've already asked you guys to come to a few of them, but I was wanting to check to make sure you were alright coming again?", Phineas explained. "Didn't he already ask you about it?"

"Um.. No. I don't- No. He hasn't.", she said, shaking her head, though she knew he couldn't see her. "Hadn't had the slightest clue."

"Oh. Well it's this Friday. He said he'd check to see if you were going to be okay with it otherwise, he'd stay home with you."

"Uh. Yeah, sure. I think we're free this Friday.", Vanessa agreed to, starting to smile to herself as she realized NOW what Ferb was so nervous about. "Yeah. I think we'll be there."

"Alright. Awesome. I'll see you guys then.", Phineas said before exchanging goodbyes and hanging up.

When Ferb walked out of the bathroom, he was mentally beating himself up. He had to stop being such a pansy! If he's gonna ask her, he needs to right then and there! Enough games! Ferb knew it was time to actually show he had a spine and ask her to marry him. Yes, he was six years younger than her. Yes, his mother had a problem with her dad. Yes, he was still shorter than she was. But does it really all matter? Is he really willing to let that get in the way of the one he loves and who loves him in return?

When he reached the table, he sat down and took a small deep breath before starting, "Vanessa, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Oh yeah. I already know.", she said, making Ferb suddenly lose every ounce of confidence he had been building up.

"...you have?", he asked, staring wide-eyed at the girl in front of him.

"Yeah. Phineas already explained it all to me."

Ferb sat up more in his chair as his face turned a few shades redder before he said, "...he did?"

"Yes. Just now actually."

"...So.. Um.. Do you- do you um.. Think it's a good idea?", Ferb asked.

"Yeah it's a good idea. Why wouldn't it be?", she asked, making his heart race more and more with excitement and joy.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Alright so... um.. Gosh uh, when?"

At this, Vanessa's smile disappeared to one of confusion.

"...This Friday, right?", she asked.

"Friday?!", Ferb nearly choked, surprised at how fast he thought she was going. "Um. THIS Friday?"

"Yeeaaahh..", she said, starting to get the idea they weren't on the same page.

"...That's only two days from now?"

"Yes. This. Friday.", she restated with a nod. "That's when Phineas said his ceremony would be."

"...What?", Ferb asked, now bewildered.

There was an awkward silence before Vanessa broke it with an awkward giggle.

"Um.. Kay, I think I'm gonna go on a limb here and say we're thinking of two TOTALLY different subjects.", she guessed, earning a still confused nod. "Um... Weren't you trying to ask me to another nomination award for your brother?"

"Nnnoooo I just said to Phineas I'll ask you about it so that I won't actually have to give the response that we've been to so many, it's gotten boring.", Ferb said.

"Then... What were you trying to ask me?", she asked.

"Um.. I.. I was actually trying to ask you to marry me.", Ferb said, with a small smile.

His smile widened as he saw the surprised look on her face and quickly pulled out the ring.

"Vanessa Doofenshmirtz..", Ferb began as he slipped on the small trinket onto her hand. "..will you please marry me?"

"Oh.. Of course, Ferb..", she said with a smile before sharing a kiss.

* * *

_I would just like to say right quick that while some MAY be reminded of "The Rescuers Down Under" with this scene, I'm sorry but it's not intended to be a spin-off of that. Sorry for confusion or anything. Just seemed to fit Ferb's reputation of trying to say something and everyone else getting the wrong idea.  
_


	6. Bufgitte

_Sorry for the long wait everyone! I promise I'll start updating more soon but here's something for now. Keep in mind, this is Buford and Brigitte, not Buford and Baljeet. I know, vocally, "Bufgitte" sounds a lot like "Bujeet". Which...is slightly odd... (possiblehinttowardsdan&swampy'sminds?O_o) Anyways, hope you enjoy this. ^^_

* * *

23 year-old, Brigitte Guilbard stormed into her home, slamming the door behind her while doing so.

She hated everything. Everything that came to mind. Her job, her life, her home, her car, she hated how she moved to America, with an American job and an American pay and an American boss and co-workers. It was NOT her day. What was worse was that there was nothing she could take out all this frustration on. Not without consequences.

Throwing a chair, she'll break a window or the chair. Making something to eat would result in burnt food, or her slamming the fridge door too hard and making the shelf break and everything fall out onto the floor, or slamming a glass on the counter and having it smash all over her hand, making her bleed. Smash. Bleed. What if she took hold of that mirror and just threw it on the ground and cut herself? She was groaning, shouting, yelling as loud as she could in her rage. French swears escaping her and making the neighbors uneasy.

As the woman went to make some coffee, she heard her door open and her boyfriend, Buford Stomm, come in.

"Hey, Brigitte!", he greeted cheerfully "I saw your car in the driveway and-"

He stopped, as he saw Brigitte's scowl, locked and aimed at him with silent threats. What worried him though was his girlfriend being on the verge of tears. She shook, her hair looked like it was pulled on (which it was), tears were in her eyes, and after a pause of silence, Brigitte spoke.

"Get out of my house, Buford.", she warned, her voice trembled with rage.

"Brigitte, what happened?", he asked in concern, stepping more into the room. "Here, lemme get that for you."

"No.", she shook her head, though he came in anyway and started to make coffee for her. "No. NO, Buford. Stop it!"

"But I-"

"No. I-"

They struggled as she tried to wrestle the reusable filter away from him.

"No- STOP!", she screamed at him, finally taking it away and backing up a bit as tears poured. "Stop TRYING to help! Stop trying to make me feel good! Just stop it! Stop it and get out...! Just go!"

She was crying freely now. Not because of what kind of day she's had, but the overwhelming frustration of her boyfriend trying to be nice and cheerful when she needed a vent. Any vent. Fortunately for her, Buford wasn't one to take things calmly.

"HEY!", he shouted back, his temper flaring to match hers. "I come over, KNOWING when you get off work, and make sure I looked nice and was in a GOOD mood cause trust me, you DO NOT know what kind of day I've had with Baljeet constantly calling me up, all this just to make YOU happy and now you're gonna treat me like THIS?!"

"Well SOR-REE but YOU don't know what kind of day I'VE been having!", Brigitte began. "Rats have invaded my home and ate their way through my alarm clock so I woke up late. I had to forgo a shower to get to work on time, didn't eat until 1:30 in the afternoon and that's cause of some jerk-off of a customer wanting to debate some nit-picking details! My boss was constantly breathing down my neck. SHE started. I started! My car ran out of gas TWO MILES away from a gas station BEFORE I got to work! I had to WALK there! There was only decaf and NO creamer! And when I finally get home, my stalker of a boyfriend absolutely REFUSES to leave me be!"

"Well jeez, Brigitte! I was hoping that MAYBE, just MAYBE, Heaven help me if I DARE to have the GALL, the sheer NEVER to ask you to be my wife!", Buford shouted back as he stepped closer and backed Brigitte into the wall, instantly wiping the scowl off her face as he said "my wife". "But of course, I had no idea it would be SO PAINFUL and TERRIBLE and INFURIATING of me to ask if you would marry a swine like ME! OH unleash heck, I was trying to be a SWEET boyfriend! Yeah. See? Here's the box!", he withdrew it from his pocket and slammed it on the table.

Brigitte stared at the box with wide eyes and then noticed Buford already heading out the door.

"B-Buford!", she called out.

The man stopped with his hand on the knob and looked back. There was a pause. Brigitte hung her head in guilt and uttered two words Buford rarely ever heard from her.

"I'm sorry."

With a small sigh, Buford calmed himself down. Even as kids, he loved her in so many ways. Yes, it was always a distant relationship that they shared, but they made it work, despite social statuses and regulations, and were happy for it. No one else had the guts to stand against him, except her. So when they apologized, it wasn't from fear but genuine guilt, defeat, and in this case, hurt. Something he didn't EVER want to see from his girlfriend. He came back and gently hugged her as she stood there, allowing tears to flow.

"I'm sorry.", she repeated.

He kissed the top of her head and hugged her tighter.

"It's okay... It's okay.", he said soothingly. "...I know how you can make it up to me, though."

Brigitte couldn't help but laugh and wiped away her tears.

"Idiot, of course.", she giggled.

"Good.", he smiled as he kissed her.

They kissed again, and then again with more passion, and soon began to French each other as the nature of their relationship would go at the end of their arguments.

* * *

_Yeah, thought it would be better to cut it off NOW before things got a little too forward. XP_


	7. Dooflene

Heinz Doofenshmirtz made his way down the sidewalk, off to meet the love of his life, Charlene Janney, at a restaurant for a dinner date, all the while feeling slightly nervous. Not that it was a first, he's been on a date with her a lot of times, except this night he was hoping to ask her something very important. Something he didn't even dare himself to say until he said it to her. He was wanting to ask her to marry him. They have been dating for well over a year now, and Heinz was happier than he's ever been in his life. Fortunately, the restaurant wasn't far away. So he didn't have to walk far.

He got there in time and was seated along with his date. They greeted each other, ordered their dinners, and enjoyed a bit of conversation as they ate. Heinz became a bit more nervous all the while, but either way, he finally cleared his throat, hoping now he had the chance to ask her the question.

"Uh.. Charlene?", he began.

"Yes, Heinz?", she smiled at him.

"Um.. W-well there was s-something I was hoping to ask you..", he stuttered a bit, reaching into his pocket. "I-I was-", he stopped groaning a bit as he held his stomach in pain.

"Heinz? Are you alright?", she asked, slightly concerned.

"Sorry. I'm fine.", he lied, putting on a smile as he cleared his throat. "Anyway. I-I was hoping that um.. W-well..", he cringed a bit as the pain got worse. "..th-that... Y-you might excuse me?"

He quickly got up from the table as the food he ate didn't settle well with him, and he made a break for the bathroom. Upon his calm dash, however, the food got the better of him, and he ended up not making it to the bathroom in time. By the time he did reach his destination, finished throwing up his dinner, and came back, he had pink and yellow staining his jacket, and his mood was anything but pleasant as he wiped a few extra tears from his eyes. He was reminded once again, how easily his stomach muscles pulled too hard when he threw up and the pain that it brought.

"Oh my!", Charlene gasped when she saw her date. "What...?"

"Spicy...", he replied, sitting back down.

"Oh no... Heinz, I'm sorry.", she sighed.

"Not your fault.", he replied calmly, taking his napkin and attempting to wipe out the stain a bit more. "I'll just... have to be more specific if and when we ever eat here again..."

"...You were wanting to ask me something?", she asked after a moment.

"...It's nothing..", he dismissed, no longer finding it appropriate to propose while he had vomit on his clothes.

* * *

Instead of a romantic dinner, Heinz hoped to try again with a romantic walk along the beach side. With beach things packed, the ring safely in his hand, and a firm belief that Big Black Boots Borris the Bully wouldn't suddenly show up to kick sand in his face, Heinz sat out. Until he realized he didn't have his car keys. ...At all. No matter where he looked. All over his house, his panic rising by the second. He looked behind movies, around furniture, IN the furniture, in drawers, under desks, everywhere. Everywhere you can possibly imagine losing your keys. Every dark corner and black hole of a gap between furniture and the wall. No where. His keys were simply lost. He groaned as he sat back on his couch, trying to think of where they could possibly be. He searched the living room, his bedroom, the office, the kitchen, and the bathroom. The only place he hasn't checked was the hall closet but he never opens the door anyway. Literally. But he checked there, just in case they slipped under the door. Nothing. With a heavy sigh, he left to his car to pull out his stuff and call Charlene when he saw the keys were right in his beach basket.

"...DUMKOPH!", he groaned to himself while slapping a hand to his face. "I put them there to make sure I WOULDN'T forget! OH!"

He quickly sat back in the car and started it up. And wouldn't luck have it that the roads were crammed with cars? Heinz sighed deeply. It was going to be a long drive. Fortunately, he was trying to get to the beach EARLY so with any hope, there wouldn't be too much of a delay when he met up with Charlene.

Time passed and Heinz finally pulled into the parking lot and made his way to the beach where he soon spotted a very, very, bright red girlfriend.

Eyes wide and full of embarrassment and fear of his hot-tempered girlfriend, Charlene was already packing things up and getting ready to leave.

"Ch- Charlene what hap-?", he began.

"I got sunburnt, waiting for the last FOUR hours for YOU to arrive.", she growled as she stomped past him, wincing once in a while from the full-body sunburn.

"Oh! Charlene, I'm so sorry. First I couldn't find my keys, and then there was traffic-!", he started to explain, following after her.

"Heinz, I'm sorry, but I quite frankly don't even wanna hear about it.", she interrupted.

"Did you take the bus?"

"And I'm going to again."

"Lemme drive you home.", Heinz offered, opening the car door for her as they walked by his.

She paused for a moment, glancing at his hopeful and sheepish smile. She knew he meant well, but it was pretty stupid. To arrive late for a date on the beach KNOWING his girlfriend was easily burned if outside for too long. She had to acknowledge, he must've felt like a real idiot for this to happen. The least she could do is show that she forgave him in at least a SMALL manner. So she climbed into the car, unaware of the failed attempt Heinz had in proposing to her as he trudged back around to the driver's seat to take her home.

* * *

Trying again. It wasn't gonna end this easily for him. Nope! And while it may seem kind of immature like something high-schoolers would do, Heinz was actually relieved in managing to pull up to the cliff-side without anything wrong happening so far. Making SURE Charlene was in sight and with the sun setting, nothing spicy having been eaten lately, Heinz was actually feeling pretty lucky on this one. They climbed out of the car and Heinz came around to Charlene's side.

"So you wanted to ask me something?", Charlene started.

"Yeah, but it was pretty important so..", he shrugged.

"Ah, that would explain the drive.", she nodded in understanding.

"Right.", he nodded. "So, um.. Charlene?"

She couldn't help but giggle before answering, "Yes?"

"I was.. um... W-w-wanting to ask-"

Being near enough the edge of the cliff as he was, the ground collapsed out from underneath Heinz, sending him stumbling and sliding, and falling over backwards down the steep slope as Charlene watched with fear from the top as he screamed his way down to the bottom.

"Heinz!", she squeaked with fear as she watched him fall. "Oh! Look out for the-!", she cringed as Heinz rolled into a fire-ant hill, hearing him cry out more in pain. "Oh no.. No no no no! Not the- Oh dear..."

Heinz collapsed at the bottom of the hill in a thorny bush, soon stumbling out with burrs and prickly pieces stuck to his clothes and body. Carefully sliding her way down the hill, making sure to avoid the dangers, Charlene was soon by his side and helping him pick it all out.

"So I guess this means, you're not going to ask me the super important question?", she asked.

"The moment's killed.", he replied simply before pulling out another burr and watching his arm quickly start to bleed. "How about next week when I stop bleeding?"

Charlene chuckled a bit and agreed. Heinz gave a small sigh. He wasn't sure how many failures he could take of this.

* * *

"Hey, glad you could show up on time.", Robert Bloodpudding greeted as Heinz walked into the apartment.

"So what's oh so important that I had to come rushing over RIGHT before my big date with Charlene?", Heinz asked.

"Well... Actually I was kinda hoping you'd do me a small fave.", Robert began with a sheepish grin.

Heinz sighed a bit, clearly annoyed and shook his head, already knowing what his long-time friend was getting at.

"Rob, you know I don't do evil.", he said. "Taking over the Tri-State Area, pfft! I left that idea in high-school!"

"It's not you taking over the Tri-State Area!", Robert began. "It's you HELPING ME take over the Tri-State Area."

He really tried to make it sound smart, but Heinz wasn't that much of an idiot.

"NO.", he began.

"At least help me figure out a small part of my plans? And then, I swear, I won't ever ask you to do this again.", he promised.

Heinz humphed and started to head for the door.

"Can't tempt me.", he stated.

"Aw, but Heinz! It's calculus!", Robert groaned/tempted.

Heinz's hand froze on the doorknob. While he DID hate being dragged into Robert's crazy evil schemes, his one greatest weakness of the world was the mathematical subject he long enjoyed. Robert saw his hesitation and emphasized the smirk in his voice as he stepped a bit closer to his lab, taunting Heinz to follow.

"_And it's totally to DEFY the laws of phy-sics!_", he said in a sing-song manner.

With an impatient groan, Heinz was pulled into the taunt and he followed his bad friend into the lab like a dog on a leash.

When they finally emerged, Heinz groaned a bit, his brain swirling with mind-blowing discoveries and scientific hoops he had to jump and flopped back onto the dilapidated orange couch Robert had in his living room, mentally exhausted from his findings as stars spun by his eyes.

"I officially hate you.", he groaned as Robert walked by, also stretching with a yawn.

"I hate you too.", he said causally.

The man walked into the kitchen as Heinz tried to clear the mathematical symbols from his vision. It was really too much for him. All the more proof that his friend, however gracious he was for lending him a hand when arriving in the states, was an absolute lunatic.

"Hey, you want something?", Rob asked from the kitchen.

"Whatcha have?"

"Nothing you'd like."

"Seesh, I don't get it with you. You can handle spicy foods better than me, you can look at gore and fight against secret agents and everything, all stomaching this better than I could, but you don't drink beer?"

"You know how easy it is for me to obsess.", Rob shrugged, returning in the room with a couple of cans of soda. "It's why I don't smoke like your parents."

"Shut up and give me the Dr. P.", he groaned, leaning back into the couch. "I'll take the caffeine."

"Root beer for me then."

"You're such a kid."

"A genius still."

"A real jerk!", Heinz snapped. "You're always getting me involved in your silly evil schemes just so I'd do the hard work for YOUR benefit! And KNOWING I would be here, wearing my brain out, the best you offer is a soda?! What's next? A video game? Are we going to listen to rock music and gossip while chowing down on nachos?"

Robert shrugged, unaffected.

"Depends. Sounds good to you?"

"...Yeah it does actually.", he shrugged and leaned forward to hook up the game on the TV in front of him.

They enjoyed their game and various snacks while conversing back and forth about their lives for some time. Once bored and having his butt whooped once more on the game, Heinz stretched again and flopped back into the couch, his mind finally at ease. Robert left for his turn on getting snacks.

"Man, how is it that every time we play this stupid thing, you always kick my butt?"

"Random buttons, my good friend. Random buttons.", his friend replied, as though speaking words of wisdom. "Will say this though, one of your troubles is that you're picking the weakest fighter. That panda's useless!"

"Hey now, I like the panda! A lot friendlier-looking than that platypus you always pick."

"Yeah well, that platypus? Kicks major butt! So stop arguing me over it!", Rob snickered.

"Well it doesn't matter. I like pandas more."

"Why? Cause you're lazy like them?"

Being so relaxed on his friend's couch with a quick belch, Heinz turned his head to the kitchen finally and asked, "Hey! who are you calling lazy?"

Robert laughed a bit and replied, "Well if you're so NOT lazy, answer me this, Heinz. Why haven't you married Charlene yet?"

Heinz opened his mouth to speak, but before the first word could be completed, the thought struck him like an icy cold shower. Charlene. He was supposed to be asking Charlene to marry him! TONIGHT! It took him the majority of half a minute to be out the door and down the block, uttering angry curses at himself all the while.

"Dumkoph, dumkoph, dumkoph, dumkoph, dumkoph, dumkoph, dumkoph, dumkoph! You friggin, horrible, DUMKOPH!", he was saying to himself as he ran.

Robert came back into the living room, surprised that his friend left in such a hurry. A glance at the clock, seeing as it was already 8, he came to understand the sudden disappearance of Heinz.

"Ohh.. Oh! Oh- Aw man!", he groaned as the reality of it sank in further. "Aw! Dude! That's just- aw jeez! Now who's gonna help me with these nachos? I made WAY to many for me alone!", he groaned as he took a bite of a cheese-covered tortilla chip.

Heinz managed to get home, pull on a nice jacket, and dash his way to the restaurant, arriving near around 9. He was out of breath, his legs shook madly underneath him, and there was a large, painful stitch coursing through the left half of his rib cage by the time he came stumbling up to Charlene who waited for him patiently outside the front door.

Easy to guess Charlene's surprise, Heinz held up a hand to prevent her from speaking until he caught his breath and once he finally did, he looked back up, tears already pouring down his face.

"Charlene, I.. I'm so sorry about this! I completely lost track of time and I- OHH! You probably hate me now...", he hung his head in defeat, still choking to control his breathing. "I'm SOOO so so so sorry I kept you waiting for so long!"

Charlene sighed a bit, seeing her boyfriend in this state. She was disappointed but at the same time, had that old nagging want to feel sympathy to him. She sighed a bit more.

"Robert?", she asked as Heinz managed to calm down.

"...Yes..", he said in all embarrassment. "He wanted help and by the time we were done, I was.. I was too tired to even look at the clock."

"Well... Heinz, I'm sorry but..", she began before earning a long sigh as he hated to hear her say 'sorry'. "..they canceled our reservation."

The man groaned in frustration and sat back on the stoney bench nearby, burying his face in his hands.

"Charlene, I'm so sorry..", he muttered through his hands.

"It's alright Heinz. I guess I'll just go home and heat something up-"

"No! Charlene, please! Lemme make it up to you. Why not come to my house, I'll cook you something.", he got up from the bench.

"Heinz-", she began before he took her hands in his.

Charlene looked up as he held her hands tighter, the look of desperation to do something right, clear in his features.

"Please?", he begged. "I want to. Just for you."

Unable to say 'no', they headed to her car and were soon back at Heinz's house. It was a simple, quick-fix of a dinner, but it was nice just the same. Nothing of the mood for a proposal though as Heinz sighed to himself after Charlene left for home.

* * *

It was nearing the end of Summer and Heinz wanted to give the beach a last try. He arrived on time, Charlene made sure not to get burnt, and for the majority of it, they had a pleasant time. Sun setting behind them as they walked along the beach, it would seem like a perfect chance to finally ask.

"Um.. Charlene?", he began, his heart pounding in fear that something might go wrong.

"Yes?", she smiled, turning to him.

"Um.. I..", he began before the tide came in on them, effectively knocking both Heinz and Charlene off their feet.

Charlene managed to keep her balance as Heinz went under. After the wave washed over him and he stood back up, Heinz checked to see if he still had the ring when much to his disappointment, it was swept out of his hand into the ocean.

"WHAT!?", he groaned.

It was too much to believe, but despite his efforts, the ring was gone. When Charlene helped him to his feet, asking what was wrong and why he was crying, Heinz shook his head dismissively and began to walk back the way they came.

"It's nothing, Charlene.", he said glumly. "But it's getting late. I.. I need to get back home. Work in the morning and stuff."

Charlene understood and decided to head home as well. Heinz sighed deeply as he got into his car. Was the world trying to tell him something? That he wasn't to marry Charlene? The mere though was enough to literally bring tears to his eyes. Call him stubborn, but Heinz drove off from the beach, determined to find another ring and try again at another time.

* * *

An Autumn's afternoon. Sun shining to warm the civilians at the park, a few clouds in the sky, a nice cool breeze that blew by, and a delicious picnic neatly packed in his basket as Heinz and Charlene settled down onto the grass under a beautiful red and orange maple tree. Heinz had to smile to himself, as he sat up the blanket with his girlfriend, it seemed like a pretty good day so far. He made sure there wouldn't be anything going wrong. Not unless something completely unnatural was to occur.

"Heinz, this is really nice.", Charlene smiled happily as they sat back on the blanket. "You know how much I love the Fall."

"Yeah, I'll be honest. I didn't think today would turn out as good as it did."

"Really?"

"Well...", Heinz shrugged. "You know how tricky the weather can be. One day it's hot, the next day it's cold. I'm.. Yeah I'm really lovin' how it turned out today."

They enjoyed their picnic for the most part, when things started to get dark as the wind picked up. Heinz felt his guts knot up as he noticed. Was it about to rain? Today of all days?

"Honey, what's wrong?", Charlene asked, noticing Heinz's nervous glances at the sky.

"Um.. I.. I couldn't help but notice, it's starting to look like it's about to rain.", he noted, finally turning his head to the sky with a nod.

Charlene looked up too and sighed a bit.

"Too bad. We didn't get to desert.", she said glumly.

"We should probably pack up before it starts to pour."

"Yeah. My place is closest here. We'll walk there.", she nodded and began to help him pack up.

Upon leaving the park with their picnic basket in hand, Heinz sighed a bit to himself as he heard the thunder roll.

'Well... Maybe I could make the better of it..', he thought. 'Maybe it won't rain.'

On the one hand, it didn't. On the other hand, as it did start to pour, hail stones weren't exactly what Heinz had in mind. They began to ran down the streets as the rock-sized pieces of ice came flying down in a freak storm.

"They said it was only going to be a 20% chance today!", Charlene groaned before ducking around underneath a bus stop's small shelter. She caught her breath as she sat down on the bench before noticing Heinz continuing to walk away. "Heinz? Aren't you gonna get out of this?"

Heinz continued to walk down the lane slowly, uncaring of the weather despite the bruises he was receiving when he got hit.

"No. I'm um...going home.", he said, kicking a hail stone aside.

'And hopefully get knocked out and killed by the hail before I get there...', he thought to himself.

* * *

Winter. A cold, sunless day. Even if there was snow, it wasn't going to bother Heinz. A nice walk-about in the snow as people hung up their Christmas decorations, ending the time with his girlfriend with a nice cup of hot chocolate when they made it back to his apartment. Might not be the most romantic of settings, but as long as he had the chance to say it. At this point, Heinz wasn't caring.

"Wow, the kids are really creative with their snowmen this year.", Charlene was saying as they looked around at the yards.

It was a bit of a bitter-sweet statement as there were some snowmen with snow-women who seemed to be kissing under a mistletoe or being romantic in some way, while there were others still that looked like they were being killed in one form or another.

"REALLY creative.", Heinz noted as he saw a snowman's head and body laying in front of a parked car, as if ran over. The snow on the windshield and the hood of the car, looking like it was the parts that were missing from the middle piece of the snowman.

Charlene giggled as she pointed out a very small snowman pretending to be fishing with a larger snowman in one yard. Heinz nodded to another where the snow-people were hiding behind forts in an all out snowball fight. Then they came up to one yard where a very tall snowman sat near the sidewalk.

"Wow.. Is that one even real?", Charlene asked.

"It must've been hard for the kids to have made-"

Suddenly the snowman's head jerked in their direction, scaring the couple and sending both to the ground. When Charlene realized it was a joke, the broke out in laughter until she saw that Heinz was storming off down the street in anger.

"Heinz! It's just a joke!", she called after him, coming up and stopping him from running off.

Heinz jerked his arm out of her hands before explaining, "Sorry hon. But I think wanna get home before my pants freeze."

Charlene couldn't help but cringe as she understood just exactly how scared Heinz got. The person in the snowman costume behind them couldn't help but snicker.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you THAT badly.", he said.

"Oh piss off.", Heinz growled, walking away.

"Think you already covered that for me.", the snowman replied before stumbling back as Heinz's fist collided with his face. "OW! Ohh! Ow!"

"Heinz!", Charlene gasped as she saw him punch the other.

Heinz walked away as Charlene helped the person back to their feet, apologizing for her boyfriend's behavior.

* * *

While it would seem like an ideal thing to do; present your girlfriend the ring as her Christmas gift in the morning and whatnot, Heinz was already invited to her house Christmas evening. So instead he spent the morning with Robert and got himself ready for that night afterwards.

He could just imagine it too. A warm fire crackling behind them, lights down low, a nice dinner together, the ring, the surprised look on her face when she sees it. He sighed to himself as he worked on his tie. It would almost be too good to be true. And ordinary, he'd worry that it WOULDN'T be true. But it's Christmas. What could go wrong on Christmas?

Heinz made his way down the sidewalk, a small extra bounce in his step as he smiled at all the decorations the city had up for the season. It never amazed him how nicer they looked at night than during the day. Yes siree, as he made his way up to her apartment, it seemed like there was nothing that could go wrong!

"Heinz! great seeing you here!", Roger suddenly greeted after Heinz knocked on the door.

"R-Roger?!", he nearly choked.

"Just in time for the party.", his younger brother suddenly brought him in and before Heinz knew it, he was standing in the middle of a large get-together.

There was no way on earth he could propose in front of a large crowd.

"Heinz, I'm glad you made it.", Charlene finally greeted when she spotted him before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Uh.. H-hey Charlene.", Heinz forced a small smile on his face.

"What's wrong? You look pale.", she asked.

'Course, leave it to my girlfriend to detect my nervousness.', Heinz thought to himself before replying. "I.. I wasn't expecting quite a uh...quite a party."

"Oh, it's just a few friends. You know, Christmas parties and such? You've seem really stressed out lately, I thought you would ease up a bit with one.", she smiled happily.

"...Yeah. I guess I would.", he nodded.

Another kiss on the cheek and the two were swept into the party. Heinz's enthusiasm, and encouragement, lost for the rest of Winter.

* * *

Despite Heinz's efforts to ask Charlene to marry him, the world has turned against him in telling him no. Was he really just that stupid to try again? Stupid? Or lovesick? Heinz was stuck asking himself that as he planned out other means of asking Charlene. Even when he was trying to just be blunt and forget romance, something always came up. But not this time. This time, Heinz had a sure-fire way of asking her. There was NO WAY on earth, it would fail. NO ONE, not even him, could mess this up. And yet surely enough, Heinz found himself driving back home in frustration, rage, and utter dismay at yet another failed attempt. The events of the day still freshly swirling around his memory.

He had asked Charlene to a baseball game that was playing in town. Yes it was cliche, yes it was desperate of him, but how could it fail? He, Robert, not even Bloodpudding's online friend Diminu-something (Heinz always had a hard time keeping Rob's friend's names straight), couldn't think of a single thing, under any plausible statistics possible, that could let this go wrong. This was going to be perfect. And with that single thought in mind, Heinz was the happiest and most excited person there in the stadium. Even Charlene couldn't help notice.

"You must really be rooting for the team, huh?", she asked as she noticed Heinz's impatience and enthusiasm.

"Hm? Oh yeah. Yeah. It's perfect! Perfect day. Perfect game.", he said dismissively.

He hadn't been keeping track of the game. In fact the team he was supposedly rooting for was losing, badly. But Heinz didn't care for baseball so what did he care if the team was losing? All his attention was focused on was the clock. Any minute. Any second. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as the time came closer and closer.

_***Brring!***_

Heinz jolted a bit but Charlene took the noise calmly as she recognized it to be her cellphone.

"Oh.. Shoot.", she cringed as she read the ID. "Heinz it's my boss. I'm sorry but I gotta-"

"But-! Y-you can't! You-! I-!", he stuttered frantically as the last seconds ticked away.

"Honey, I'm sorry but I've really gotta take this. It's my boss.", Charlene pleaded before standing up and walking away.

Heinz could literally hear the shatter of his heart, blocking over the sound of the announcer as he did his part, as he watched helplessly from his seat while Charlene left to answer her call. When he noticed he was on camera, the fury, the frustration, the complete despair of having failed not only on a number of occasions in the course of an entire YEAR, but also in front of a large audience at THIS particular point, could anyone have blamed him for flipping the bird at the audience that snickered and huffing away while they gasped in shock and covered younger eyes? Ignoring Charlene as he stormed to his car, he quickly lied saying something important came up at home and once out of sight the man ran as fast as he could, just to get some of the frustration out, all the way to his car and went back home. His heart torn and the world against him.

"...It won't be like this..", he muttered angrily to himself as he felt a tear slip by his face. "I love her... Why can't I marry her? Augh! What am I expected to do?! I love her! I want to marry her. I HAVE to marry her. ...I can't love anyone else."

He wouldn't be like this. He can't let it be like this and he knew it. And the situation as it stood, burned him all through that night and to the day after. Heinz couldn't take it anymore. There was NO other way, no scenario, no setting, that he could use to ask Charlene! He quickly ate his breakfast, got dressed, and stormed out the door with single-minded determination. It didn't matter to him anymore, how it would sound or what he would say or why he's even bothering to do what he's doing. When you've put off saying something REALLY important for a long time, wouldn't you feel on the verge of exploding too?

At this time, Charlene was busy working in her cubicle. It was another day like any work day. She paused to wonder though, what was it that made Heinz so edgy lately? She knew he wanted to ask her something, but she had no clue what. Sometimes she wondered if he just gave up trying to ask her. And Heinz always seemed to be so frustrated by the end of their dates lately. She worried for a moment that he was mad at HER. And then the longer she thought about it, the more worried she got. Maybe she wasn't paying enough attention to him and that's why he was getting so mad. Maybe he was starting to think that she didn't love him so much anymore. She began to worry more and more that he would stop loving her.

She felt her heart leap as her chair was suddenly spun around and THERE Heinz was standing right behind her.

"Charlene Janney, we need to talk.", he began sternly, a scowl ingrained on his face.

"Heinz!", she gasped. "Heinz, what are you doing here? I-I'm supposed to be-"

"NO.", he interrupted firmly with a shake of his head. "Charlene, you've got to make time. RIGHT NOW."

"Heinz, is something wrong?", she asked as she scooted her chair a bit away from him for distance.

Heinz let a frustrated sigh before saying, "YES. Yes there is. Charlene, I've been trying for almost a whole year now to ask you to marry me, but every time I do, SOMETHING interrupts me! The weather, your job, my job, Robert, reservations, like the whole universe itself is telling me that I'm not allowed to marry you!", he was pacing back and forth across the cubicle now, his voice getting louder and more angry by the minute which caught a few gawkers. "But I want to- no. I NEED to. Charlene, I love you. I need you in my life. You make me so happy every day of my life, I can't possibly imagine NOT having you. But darn it! I even lost the stupid ring in the OCEAN for crying out loud! The chance was blown at the stupid game the other day! I mean, how in the world could that have possibly happened?! Yet despite every downfall I've had, despite how much it seems like I shouldn't, falling down the cliff-side, being scared by a silly snowman costume, losing dinner reservations AND my dinner, every single failure I've ever had, I still keep trying and trying to ask you! And I'm sorry but it's just getting ridiculous! A guy can't ask the love of his life, the one person that's ever brought him joy in his dark and pathetic existence, if she would marry him these days! It's almost impossible! Yet here I am, barging around and sounding upset when I'm trying to ask you if you would please, PLEASE! For everything I hold in my life! Charlene, I would DIE if this wouldn't end the way I'm hoping, dreaming, praying, BEGGING for it to end.", the anger was being lost as now genuine emotions began to show through and he stopped in front of the shocked woman who continued to stare at him in amazement while more people still gathered to hear what the exclaiming was about. "Charlene Janney, it would make me happy beyond belief if we could spend the rest of our lives together, have kids, a new life and a happy family together, if you would please, please, please, please... Will you marry me?"

He pulled out the box finally with one hand, holding her hands in his other.

"Awwwwwww...!", the now large crowd fawned as they saw the ring.

Charlene tried to blink back tears. Her face was on fire, her smile was wavering. She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time but instead managed to pull her hand back and take off her glasses to wipe away the tears, all the while nodding.

"..Yes?", Heinz asked, his heart pounding with the realization of what he just blurted out.

"Yes.", she uttered before putting her glasses back on. "Oh Heinz, yes of course!"

With a tight embrace and a couple of quick kisses, Heinz felt his heart exploding in joy. And there was nothing in this world, nothing in the universe, nothing that Heinz would let to stand in his way of holding onto this person, this woman, this only Charlene that could make him feel so happy, for the rest of his life.

* * *

_HA! In ya faces! An official and completed Dooflene fanfic! HA! HA ha ha ha ha ha! XD_

_...So enjoy. ^^ It IS sad to realize though that the last few sentences of this won't really hold true to the series. You know, how later on in their lives, they end up divorcing after having Vanessa. ='( Oh well. It happens._


	8. Canderemy

"I know I shouldn't be worrying Stacy, but it IS kind of weird.", 20 year-old Candace was saying as she paced back and forth across her living room. "Jeremy and I have been together since we were teenagers. You would've thought that he'd be asking me by now.."

"Well I'm sure he's just waiting for the right moment.", Stacy said on the other side of the phone. "Like me and Coltrane. I mean, I love him, but I had to reassure him like five times an hour that he wasn't rushing into anything. Cause that's what they worry about. Rushing. You know how a lot of girls throw fits when guys rush."

"Yeah, but Jeremy knows that I'm one of those girls that actually don't mind rushes.", Candace said impatiently. "Or at least.. You know, I thought he knew.", she sighed a bit, bringing a hand to her head. "Maybe I just need to get my mind off this for a while."

"There you go.", Stacy encouraged.

"Maybe I should just try to enjoy things as they are."

"Absolutely."

"So what else is new with you?", Candace asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Well I've already told you pretty much everything...", Stacy started before a thought came back to mind. "Oh! Did I tell you about what I heard about Jenny and Monty getting married?"

"OHHH!", Candace hung up her cell phone and flopped back onto her couch.

She wasn't complaining. She loved Jeremy and he was treating her as he ought. As they ought to as a couple. But that was what was driving her so mad! Ever since she turned 18, she was waiting for when he would ask her. Ask her that one, life-changing, question. The most important question she could ever think of anyone asking. And it wasn't just because of her mad obsession for her boyfriend. It was a much deeper cut than that.

Candace still remembered. Oh, she remembered those days, so long ago. Once upon a time, she didn't have Lawrence for a father. There was someone else. A faint, sketchy memory of him, but he was still her dad. The dad that she loved very much. The dad that she sadly, one day, didn't see anymore. For months, she didn't see him or hear anything from him. Her mom never wanted to talk about it. All Candace's mom said was that they weren't married and therefore, he couldn't be with her. She remembered the day Linda left for the hospital, not long before Phineas was born. How her aunt Tiana was taking care of her and she tried asking her aunt what happened to her father. All her aunt could reply was that they weren't married though and when Candace pressed the question, the subject of marriage was brought into a broader understanding. And she swore that she wouldn't see a marriage fail.

When her step dad came along then, she was all for the idea and took careful notes of what went on in weddings and what she'd need to make sure that her aunt's future wedding, whenever it would happen, would be just as perfect. And granted while she may say that her childhood has nothing to do with her relationship with Jeremy, it was still there. That small little girl who was left without a dad. That small little girl that never wanted to see her baby brother grow up without their dad. Who wanted to make sure that when there was a wedding, that nothing would be ruined from that point on. No divorces, no fighting. Candace's small voice of childhood instinct, would not stand to hear the sound of it.

Candace sighed, returning to the present, and decided to keep her mind off of things. She was going to blow a gasket if she didn't try to relax herself soon enough.

"I need to keep it simple.", she was saying to herself as she often did. "I still have our date to look forward to. Yeah. That's going to be nice. Just a nice, simple, normal, pleasant date with my boyfriend Jeremy Johnson."

'Candace Johnson.', her thoughts quickly plagued her as she said the last sentence.

"Augh!", she groaned. "No!"

'Candace Gertrude Johnson.', her thoughts sang.

"Quiet you!", she snarled to herself before storming off to the bathroom. "I've got too much to think of for tonight without my stupid subconscious trying to torture me!"

She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. After drying off and getting dressed, she brushed out her hair and dried it off.

"Doo-doo-doo do! Tell me, when can we do this again? Oh-oh oh oh! When can I see you again? Oh-oh oh oh! When can we do this again? Oh-oh oh oh! I gotta know.. (gotta know!) ..When- Can- I see you again?", she was singing all the while.

She finished, brushed her hair out once more, and started with her make-up.

"When can we do this again?", she continued. "When can I see you again?"

'On our wedding day.', her inner voice taunted her.

"Shut UP.", she growled, forcing her mind to think of other things. "I am- Urgh! I am too stubborn to allow myself to ask Jeremy to marry me like some women would and I refuse to look like a total spazz tonight."

She scowled at herself in the mirror who only copied.

"Candace Flynn, you are SO not going to do this to yourself.", she scolded. "You are NOT going to freak just cause you're dating a 21 year-old man who..happens to be dating you for five years...and hasn't asked you to marry him yet..."

Her scowl crumpled into defeat. She couldn't help it. She really couldn't. She wanted to dream about her wedding day. She wanted to plan out the dinner and the dress and everything with Jeremy, staying up late into nights laughing and planning and dreaming of their future together. She wanted to know that she would have someone to love her forever and love her future children forever.

Candace sighed once more and went back to making herself look pretty. What she needed to do at the moment was calm down. She never got anywhere in life when she panicked or got frantic. But of course, that ever curious mind of hers began to churn.

'I don't have to ask HIM to marry ME...', she thought to herself. '...but maybe I can drop a few hints that I wanna get married...? NO. NO, Candace. You're not going to do this to yourself tonight. ...Unless it's a few very subtle hints to get things started.'

She finished her make up and looked over herself in the mirror with this small plan in mind.

"...I am SO pathetic..", she sighed to herself. "I'm trying to tell my boyfriend to speed up our relationship into something he might not even be ready for just because I'M insecure of my childhood.. Sometimes I don't know why Jeremy even wants to date me let alone love me..."

She headed out of the bathroom and grabbed her purse. When she met up with Jeremy, seeing his smiling face as he waved her over, she sighed a bit to herself and felt her shoulders drop. Just looking at him, she knew she was loved. Married or not.

"You okay?", Jeremy asked, slightly concerned as she approached him.

"I'm fine, hon.", she smiled back at him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they went on their way.

During dinner, Candace enjoyed the conversation when she remembered her idea earlier in the bathroom. A small examination while there was a pause in the chatter, Candace soon found a perfect way to drop her hints.

"You know what I just noticed?", she asked casually.

"What's that?"

"We've been dating for about 5 years now.", she shrugged. "Hasn't really seemed that long."

"Five years huh?", Jeremy noted before thinking back over the time. "...Yeah it has been that long, hasn't it?"

"Yup...", Candace trailed for a moment. "...special number..."

"Five?"

"In terms of years.", Candace shrugged. "Cause you know.. My mom and dad...Well they were together for five years and all. As you know cause I told you and how they didn't get married or anything. -! N-not to say that I think we need to get married RIGHT NOW or anything JUST cause it happens to be five years and we're dating!", she blushed as she started to feel like she said too much. "Th-that's not what I'm trying to say cause we're 20 now and we've been able to get married since 18- N-not to say that I've been waiting to get married since I turned eight- Uh! I-I was just meaning that five's a special number cause- my parents- Aunt Tiana's wedding and...!", she brought her hand to her face in embarrassment. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to ramble..."

While Candace had her face covered, Jeremy couldn't help but smirk to himself. He knew what the timing of five years meant to her very well. Explained not only by Stacy but also Candace when he asked after her biological father. But the thoughts behind his smirk vanished when she looked up at him and he presented a very nonchalant persona, leaning back easily in his chair.

"It's cool.", he shrugged. "Five years means a lot."

"...Yeah...", Candace sighed, half wishing that he actually knew what she was thinking. "Because of my parents."

"Yeah. They broke up when you were five. You've told me.", Jeremy said in an uncaring tone.

"..Anyway.", Candace tried to press on with a small sigh. "Thanks for the great evening so far, Jeremy."

"No problem, Candace.", Jeremy smiled gently.

After dinner, there was a nice walk about town as they talked. They had wandered into the town park when they stopped on a hill.

"What a really pretty sunset.", Candace sighed happily.

"Yeah, it's beautiful.", Jeremy agreed.

He took her hand in his and she couldn't help but notice before looking over curiously. Jeremy smiled back at her and Candace, for a moment, was unsure what thoughts were behind it.

"Candace..", Jeremy began before pulling out a small white box.

Candace gasped as Jeremy held it out to her, flipping the lid open with his thumb.

"..will you marry me?"

Candace was speechless. Literally. She couldn't speak because the tears were falling so quickly, so suddenly, she couldn't even utter a noise past them other than a sob as she smiled and nodded. Jeremy chuckled a bit, already understanding what she was trying to say. He hugged her tightly as she cried into his shoulder.

* * *

_Laura: Yartha, if you're reading this, DON'T PUSH ME ABOUT STACY AND COLTRANE! I mentioned that they got married and what happened after he proposed, I don't need to go any further than that! I already have a lot on my plate!_

_Amber: Take it easy._


End file.
